Make It So
by Macbeth Mouse
Summary: A lot can happen in 19 years. Pieces from the lives of the "Next Generation" kids from birth until September 1st 2017. Chapter 4: On Sunday evenings, they liked to St. Mungo's and read all the books in the children's section of the mental institute.
1. ASP: My Cousin's Name

**Make It So**

a collection of _Harry Potter_ "Next Generation" ficlets

I

My Cousin's Name

Her bushy russet hair, drawn back with a single white bow. A silky pearl gown that fell off her shoulders and folded numerously at her feet. Hooped earrings, a ruby necklace, and half a dozen golden rings adorned her bode. "Rosie... you look... amazing."

She turned around, and even though her face was dusted red, he could tell she was blushing. "Thank you, Alby." Her shy smile showed her two big front teeth that had red stains on them. "So do you."

He didn't believe her at all. There was nothing they could do with his messy black hair except pin it back with barrettes, and they had used all of Nana Molly's good make-up to make Rosie look beautiful, so they only had products to make him look like a ghost. The dress he wore was an ugly green with frills around the collar that poofed in every direction.

Al felt like crying, because compared to Rose, he was a _hag_.

"Alby! We'll be the prettiest girls at the party!" She took his hand and led him to the mirror. Standing before them was his pretty cousin, and his nasty self. He put on a smile for her, though, because he knew playing dress up was really important to her, for whatever reason.

"Hmmm... some thing's missing," Rosie stared at their mirror images really hard, trying to see what she felt was wrong. "Oh! I know!" She let go of his hand and ran to the washroom, where he heard her shuffling around in drawers for a few moments. He thought that she was trying on different jewellery, and was silently thinking which necklace was better.

It sounded like something fell, and Al hoped Rosie didn't slip off the counter and get hurt.

"Rose?"


	2. RNW: Buttons

Above all else, Roxanne liked to collect buttons.

Sure, she liked bubbles and fancy jewellery like any normal girl of 5, but Roxanne was special. Her whole family was full of special people! There were too many of them for her to count, but she could always remember Daddy, and Mummy, and Freddie.

Daddy was the coolest person _ever_. He owned a toy shop, and even made toys himself! When Roxanne went to school, she would brag to all the kids that _their _daddies might have been cops, or doctors, but _her_ daddy owned a toy shop. They would always be jealous of how awesome her daddy was, and Roxanne knew it.

Mummy was the _second _coolest person in the world. She used to play for the national Quidditch Team, and always was able to get them the best seats at every game. When Roxanne went to Nanny Molly's house, she would brag to all her cousin that _their_ mummies might have worked at the Ministry, or worked at Hogwarts, but _her_ mummy won the Quidditch World Cup in 2002. They would always ask her if she could take them to the games, but Roxanne wouldn't let them come.

Freddie was the _third_ coolest person in the universe. He always told the best jokes and could make even Nanny Molly laugh! When Roxanne went to work with Daddy, she would brag to all the students that _their_ brothers may have been Head Boy, or Captain of the Quidditch team, but _her_ brother blew up loos. They would always want one of the seats, and Roxanne would show them _her_ loo seats.

Roxanne was _okay._ She liked to collect buttons.


	3. RAW: Dancer

She wore pink ballet shoes that evening. The director asked for black ones to match their black leotards, because only the little girls wore colours. Even then, no one wore pink ballet shoes.

Rose did. She wore them proudly and pranced around on stage as the only girl with pink ballet shoes. The director didn't know she was wearing them until after she had went on the first time. Rose wasn't allowed back in the spotlight a second time until she changed into the back up shoes they had.

"No," she said, shaking her head. Those were old and looked gross. She wanted to wear her pretty pink ballet shoes that were tied together in neat little bows. Mummy said they matched her earrings.

When she told the director that, he got real mad, and said she wasn't supposed to have earrings either. He kicked her out of the performance and told her she wasn't allowed back in the theatre.

Rose's parents waited in the audience for her to come back on the stage. All her aunts and uncles and cousins were there, too. Nana Molly and Papa Artie had showed up as well. But Rose didn't come back on the stage.

Rose was waiting outside in the alley because the director wouldn't let her back in. There was trash and smelly people out there. And it was raining. She cried the entire time she was out there, and even though one of the smelly people tried to get her to stop, she knew enough to not talk to strangers.

Her pink ballet shoes were soaked through and covered in mud by the time that the show came out. Her family came out back to wait for her to come out, only to find she was already there. Daddy got real angry when he found out what the director did and almost pulled out his wand at him. Mummy just took Rose in her arms and held her real close, telling her that she never had to take ballet ever again.

Rose never danced again.


	4. JSP: Sunday

James and Penny were two of a kind. On Sunday evenings, they liked to go to St. Mungo's and read all the books in the children's section of the mental institute. They didn't really read them, though, the just looked at the pictures and made up their own dialogue. Sometimes, the children would come up to them and ask them weird questions: why was Jim's nose so big? Why did Penny have one side of her head shaved and the other long enough to reach her shoulder? Why were Freddie's finders so long? What was a tumblr?

Of course, those last two were only heard when Freddie decide to join them, and when he did, Penny always berated him to follow her on tumblr. Mostly it was just Jim and Penny at these outings, which they frequently finished off with biscuits stolen from the nurses. Mostly, Penny wore her long rainbow scarf and Jim his hot punk trousers. On occasion, they wore their matching jumpers with their initials sewed on the front and back (courtesy every Christmas of Jim's mum).

Andy showed up one time wearing his hair slicked back and a navy blue button-down cardigan. The children laughed and laughed at the funny-looking man. Jim and Penny chorused in, causing Andy to turn a billion shades of red. The next time he came, his hair was cropped short and he wore his own jumper with his initials on it: "ANC". It stood for "Arsehole with Chlamydia".

They were kicked out after that and told never to return, but by that time, summer vacation was over.


End file.
